


Give Me Your Hand

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, and then it wasn't and then it was a habit, and then they couldn't stop themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

Moonbin rocked back and forth on his feet, from heel to toe to heel to toe to heel to toe to heel. Each time it stretched his calves and it felt great, really. He was tense from dancing and practicing and walking and running and doing everything he had to do as an idol. Currently, he was standing between Eunwoo and Jinjin, waiting for the interview to start. Suddenly a large crash sounded and Moonbin jumped. He reached out for the thing closest to him, which happened to be Eunwoo's hand. It only lasted a second, but he knew his cheeks had turned pink in that single second because Eunwoo had given him a look that had went through him and then back. Moonbin stuck his hands in his pockets after that.

After twenty six minutes of practicing the same part, Eunwoo had finally gotten it locked into place. He sighed, bent over and a hand patted his back. Moonbin, encouraging him, congratulating him, saying they should run through it one more time to make sure. So he went to the stereo and started the song then jogged into his place in their formation. Eunwoo's body turned and his arms moved and feet shuffled in time to the music, carrying his body through the parts. He was focused solely on the dance, a dance harder than their any other dance but a dance that they needed to learn nonetheless. The part he had been having difficulty with came and passed like nothing and soon enough the song was over. A joyous laugh left him, adrenaline pumping through him as he turned to Moonbin. Both of Moonbin's hands went up, a signal for a high five, and when their hands connected their fingers slipped and their hands lingered there for just a moment too long, before Eunwoo pulled his hands away, one clenching into a fist by his side and the other going to the back of his hair.

The stage was dark, lights off, the chatter of the crowd on the other side. Moonbin sighed, wringing his hands in front of himself, bouncing on his toes nervously, butterflies in his stomach and in his arms and his legs and his head. He sighed, trying to calm down. His hands rested beside his body, arms relaxed though he still bounced in place. And then there was a hand on his, and Eunwoo was beside him, smiling a little. Blood was rushing too fast through Moonbin's ears for him to hear fully, but he knew what Eunwoo said was kind and encouraging. He nodded and gave a small smile, and then Eunwoo's hand was gone and he kind of wanted it back.

He could hear the chanting outside. Astro, Astro, Astro, Astro. Eunwoo's nerves were through the roof, even though it was just another fan sign. He sighed and shook his head. He had absolutely no reason to be nervous, yet he was. They were far from home, further than they had ever been, and maybe that was why he was so nervous. Eunwoo turned where he stood and looked through the crowd of hair dressers and make up artists, searching for the familiar mop of brown hair he had grown to look for any time he got nervous. And then a hand slipped into his from behind and Moonbin was there, close, comforting. Eunwoo smiled and looked at their hands, his fingers comfortably sliding between Moonbin's. Those same soft fingers moved a little, rubbing the back of his hand, and Moonbin's thumb traced over his. They were quiet, and Eunwoo's heart rate started to slow. Moonbin was here, with him, and that was all that mattered.

This time Eunwoo wasn't beside him. He didn't know what had changed, but they weren't beside each other. They were I opposite ends of their line, closing the ends, separated. Moonbin sighed and stepped to the other side of MJ, saying he wanted to talk to Rocky. And then he sidestepped Rocky to talk to Jinjin, and Jinjin to talk to Sanha, and finally he was standing beside Eunwoo again, before their video recording even started. Moonbin only had a moment, sliding his fingers between Eunwoo's comfortably and squeezing his hand before he had to take his hand away, the video starting. But as the video played, Eunwoo's arm went around his shoulders. They couldn't always hold hands, but an arm around the shoulders could be seen as purely friendly, and that's what they had to do even if they didn't want it, even if they wanted to hold hands and hug and be close. They did what they had to, for the others, for the company. Moonbin just wished they didn't have to.

Late at night, the noises outside nothing like home, and Eunwoo couldn't sleep. He grabbed his phone from beside his bed on the floor, knowing he shouldn't but really needing to. A quick text, just one: I miss you. It only took a few moments before his phone vibrated in his hand, a short reply coming from Moonbin: Just imagine I'm there, holding your hand. Eunwoo sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips. He locked his phone and set it back down, rolling onto his side, his hand out as if Moonbin's fingers were lying there with his.

On Eunwoo's first day back, Moonbin barely let go of Eunwoo's hand. On his second day back, it was about the same. On his third day back, Eunwoo was the one that wouldn't let go of Moonbin's hand, wouldn't sit across the table from him or with someone between them, wouldn't walk without holding his hand, wouldn't talk without holding his hand, and in every break in their practice he held his hand. Moonbin didn't mind, enjoyed it even, and Eunwoo couldn't get enough of it. He had missed Moonbin's hands, his fingers, the way they felt and the way they fit between his own. It was amazing, knowing another hand could fit with his own so, well, fittingly. The others headed back early, and their dorm wasn't far away, so as Moonbin stayed late to practice, Eunwoo stayed to watch him. He watched him watch himself in the mirror. He watched the way Moonbin's body curved and dipped and lunged forward only to be in perfect sync with the music. He watched Moonbin's eyes find his own in the mirror. He watched as Moonbin stopped dancing in he middle of the song and came to him, pulled him up by his hands, and then rested their foreheads together. Noses bumped, their hands entwined by their sides, and as Eunwoo looked at Moonbin he just looked back. There was silence between them, the song still going, and then the gentle brush of lips for just a moment. Moonbin pulled Eunwoo with him and he didn't let go of his hands even as he tapped his phone screen to change the song. All Eunwoo could do was watch him. Moonbin pulled him out to the middle of their dance room, and as the song played he pulled him close, fingers still locked together as they swayed close to each other, a little off beat from the music. Eunwoo was content even if Moonbin smelled like sweat. He was content even if his hands were starting to get clammy. He liked this, being like this, together with Moonbin, just quiet, swaying, holding hands as a gentle song played. Eunwoo rested his forehead on Moonbin's shoulder and closed his eyes. They stopped moving and they just stood, fingers together, the rest of the world not mattering at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
